Content can be displayed on various devices including televisions and computer monitors, which are generally fixed in position relative to a viewer. The content is generally received from a content source in a format compatible with a display screen and displayed on the screen for a viewer. Various types of content can be displayed, for example, by changing a channel or an input source (e.g., selecting a DVD player, video game, etc.). For example, a cable or set top box may be used to deliver content to a customer that can be displayed on a television set.